Crash and Burn: The Story of Love or Hate
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Mikan Sakura, a tomboy who was just singing at school one day was suddenly pulled into a band and a whole lot of drama. And when she meets our favorite arrogant rich boy, can he change her into a girl and teach her love? Ha, fst chance. NxM and a bit RxH!
1. Chapter 1: In My High School

**Crash and Burn: The Story of Love or Hate – Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Hey, thanks for reading! This is my… third Gakuen Alice! Hope it's good! Read and Review, I want at least five reviews to continue! **

**((Mikan Sakura, a tomboy who was just singing at school one day was suddenly pulled into a band and a whole lot of drama. And when she meets our favorite, arrogant rich boy, can he change her into a girl and teach her love? Ha, slim chance. NxM))**

**Chapter One: In My High School**

_We laugh, we cry;  
We fall, we fly.  
Sometimes we wonder why we're even here.  
We pass, we fail;  
An' only time will tell,  
If we'll ever make it through these teenage years._

_-In My High School _

_By: _Larsen Blaine-

All I've ever wanted was my mom and dad to come back to life. I guess that is too much to ask though, since it's been over fourteen years ago that 

they died, and really I can't imagine them coming back.

Every year on my birthday, as I blow out the candles on my cake, I wish that my father and mother will appear, if only for a day. If anyone asked my dreams for the future I would say having my mother and father together in a house, and living as a family. As it is, I don't believe it is possible or will ever be.

My name is Mikan Sakura, and I am just an average seventeen year old girl. Well, besides the fact that I have no father or mother, I have no use for make-up or dresses, and I have no care for education.

Some may wonder why a teenage girl wouldn't like dresses or make-up. The answer is simple; I'm a tomboy and will always be. I have no interest in guys or make-up, and you could pay me one million dollars but I still would not wear anything with frills. But I would take the money up front, so go ahead and have it ready.

I probably wouldn't have any problem with frills along with dresses, make-up, and boys, if it wouldn't have been for that day. After all, I used to be the most girly girl in the universe… yes; I used to be… until my father murdered my mother and then… he killed himself. I still 

remember every detail perfectly, even though I was so young, only three actually…

_**Flashback**_

_It was a humid summer night, and I could hear yells that were coming from down the stairs of the old two story apartment building. _

_I had been awakened from my slumber by loud shouts and the breaking of glass. My throat was dry as I crept down the stairs to see the cause of all the noise._

_If I had know what I would see, I would have ever know what sight I _

_would soon see, I would have stayed in my room and gone back to sleep._

_I snuck into the living room where I saw my dad and mom, arguing. I went unnoticed as I hid behind a small couch._

_I didn't understand what my parents were yelling about, so I just watched as my dad picked up a lamp. My eyes widened as he threw it at my mom, and she fell to the ground._

_I think my heart stopped as my dad pulled out his pocket knife and inched closer the my mom. He just smiled at he plunged it into her heart over and over again. I layed under the couch, trembling in fear. I regret not doing _

_anything like getting up and stopping him, but I was stupid, weak, a child, what could I do._

_My dad suddenly cut his neck with his own knife. Tears spilled from my eyes as blood spilled from his neck. Why? Why was he doing this, why had he killed my mom…why? We were once a happy family, I had thought we still were, but I was wrong. _

_I jumped out from under the couch after a minute._

"_Why are you killing mommy, daddy, why did you kill you?" I asked, tears still falling._

"_I… love you, Mikan." Dad said, and fell down. To me everything seemed to happen in slow motion, as I picked up the home phone and punched in the numbers 9-1-1._

_The next thing I knew I heard police sirens, and then I was with my aunt and uncle. _

_**End of Flashback **_

If only I had stopped my dad that day, then I would have a mother and a father, and we would be living happily in that apartment. And I wouldn't be living in the crowded city, blaming myself for my parent's deaths. If only, if only, if only.

"Mikan, come on! Get up, get ready for school!" My uncle yelled from the kitchen. Man, I'm already up and ready, why does he have to be so annoying.

"I'm up!" I hollered down that stairs, sliding on the only piece of jewelry I owned, my mom's locket.

"Try not to be late to school on your first day!" I heard my aunt shout.

"I'm coming." I said, grabbing my mp3 player and throwing my black skull jacket on, despite the fact that it was about 80 degrees outside. Call me crazy… because I am.

I slowly made my way down stairs, yawning silently. I grabbed a piece of toast and walked out the door, turning on my mp3 to the first song, which was 4ever by the Veronicas.

…

"Okay class, stand and introduce yourselves." My new homeroom teacher said, telling a girl in the front right corner to go first.

She had midnight blue hair and orbs. She was beautiful, yet she was anything but girly. How do I know this? Her appearance, like me she had decided against wearing the school uniform. She had no blemishes or anything, and no make up on. It looked as though anything she owned would be frill-free, my kind of person.

"My name is Nonoko Ogasawara, I'm seventeen years old and hate player boys. I have lived here all my life. I am a tomboy and that is all I really feel like saying." She said, sitting down. She would definitely be a good friend for me. I love her attitude!

The teacher pointed to me, as I was beside Nonoko. I stood, and brushed imaginary dust off my pants.

"I am Mikan Sakura, seventeen. Just because I have a girly name doesn't mean I am the least bit girly. I just transferred to this school." I said, and then sat back down. A few boys had hearts in there eyes, others looked at me disgusted.

"Next." The teacher said, pointing to my left. I turned to a girl with bubble-gum pink hair, dressed in the boy's school uniform.

"Nice to meet'cha. I am Anna Umenomiya, and it looks like everyone on the first row is a tomboy. I am seventeen, and have been at the high school since freshmen year. Oh, and I like my hair so if you intend on annoying me about it, go to hell." Anna said, and sat down smiling. The teacher pointed to a girl with raven, shoulder length hair and purple orbs.

"Imai Hotaru, seventeen." The girl said, and sat down. That was short, unsweet, and to the point. Next was a boy with blonde hair and shocking blue orbs.

"My name is Ruka Nogi, I am seventeen, almost eighteen. I have lived in this town my entire life." The boy said, giving a charming smile. Girls swooned at the sight of the handsome teen. Typical.

The next teen to stand up had spiked blonde hair and plain blue eyes. "I am Kokoro Yome, call me Koko for short. I'm seventeen, and single." He said, and winked. Pig! Girls practically drooled at the sight of him.

"I am Yuu Tobita, seventeen years old. I have lived here since I was five, nice to meet you." A boy with white-blond hair and glasses at the edge of his nose said. He sat down and another boy stood.

This one had raven-blue hair, and an emotionless expression. He had garnet orbs, glaring at everyone he told who he was. "Natsume Hyuuga, seventeen."

And then all the unimportant people introduced themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Band

**Crash and Burn: The Story of Love or Hate – Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: Thanks, I love the reviews!! Hehe, I hoped for more than 4 but oh well. Oh and I haven't updated my other 2 stories cause I am out of ideas!! I'm thinking about it now though!**

**Chapter Two: A New Band **

_And there's a new band every week  
New ways to move your feet  
New ways but in the end  
It's a new way to make you spend_

-New Band

By: Zounds-

A seventeen year old girl with auburn hair that ended at her waist leaned back against the steady trunk of a rather large Sakura tree. She yawned, and closed her warm chocolate brown eyes. Why was a girl outside at the hottest time of day, noon, in a black skull jacket? Well, she's crazy of course.

**Mikan's POV:**

Even though I am hungry, I decided to skip lunch. I didn't want to go into that crowded cafeteria and by a meal, and then walk all the way back here to eat it. It would take far too long.

I opened my eyes and began singing a random song that had popped into my head. (4ever by the veronicas)

_**"Here we are, so whatcha gonna do?  
Do I gotta spell it out for you?  
I can see that you got other plans for tonight  
But I don't really care**_

Size me up you know I beat the best  
Tick tock no time to rest  
Let them say what they're gonna say  
But tonight, I just don't really care

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  


_**Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever**_

I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove  
Come on baby just make your move  
Follow me let's leave it all behind tonight  
Like we just don't care

_**Let me take you on the ride of your life  
That's what I said all right  
They can say what they wanna say  
Cause tonight, I just don't even care**_

Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever  
Let me show you all the things that we could do  
You know you wanna be together  
And I wanna spend the night with you  
Yeah, yeah (with you)  
Yeah, yeah  
Come with me tonight  
We could make the night last 4ever-"

I stopped singing, and turned around to come face to face with Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, and Koko Yome. What the hell do the new girl magnets want with me? Hopefully they didn't think I like them, 'cause there is no way in hell. Hold on, they heard me sing, those bastards eavesdropped on me, didn't they?! Oh, no one hears me sing without my consent. They will pay.

"What do you want?" I hissed, glaring at all three at once. They seemed a bit shocked that I wasn't drooling over them. Ha, me drool over those morons, yeah right.

"Do you have a hobby of eavesdropping on girls while they sing?" I demanded; standing up, hand on hip. (Not in a preppy way, in a tell me now way.)

The guy I remember as Natsume smirked. I glared at him but he continued smirking.

"Really, are you people not capable of talking. What a shame, I guess you're all at a pre-school level in Japanese." I said, yawning.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to, I am Natsume Hyuuga, Japan's richest teen." Natsume said, still smirking.

"Oh, I know who you are. But sadly, I am not interested in guys who think they are all that just because they are rich and act like bad-asses when they are really just teenagers that are so spoiled they bathe in solid gold bathtubs and have a new girlfriends every week." I said, smirking right back at the famous teen. The other two gawked at me slightly, making my smirk grow. Natsume didn't speak, he just stood there, I guess speechless.

"Now, I really had hoped that I didn't have to show you jerks that I am not going to fall over you on the first day of high school, but I guess that I did. Shame I already had to 

bruise your large ego already. Now, I think you 'ought to stop annoying me now." I said fiercely, waiting for the guys reaction.

"Don't worry, I like a challenge." The boy named Natsume said, and grabbed my wrist.

"Get your filthy hands off me you bastard." I said calmly.

"I don't think I will." He said, smirking at me, leaning his head closer to mine.

I punched him right in the kisser, and hard. He let go at impact and stumbled back a bit.

"I could call the police on you for that." Natsume said, smirking at me widely. I smirked back.

"Go ahead, I'll just say you sexually harassed me and I used self defense. And how true it is." I said, blinking my eyes innocently. He glared at me, causing me to smirk. Man, to easy.

"You have no witnesses that I sexually harassed you." Natsume said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Oh, but she does." A voice said, and I turned to see Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru walk out from behind a tree.

"Yep, that was definitely sexual harassment." Anna said cheerfully.

"I have it on video tape." Hotaru said an emotional mask on.

"Mikan-chan, wanna join our band?" Nonoko asked me, smirking.

"What the hell, can I not sing at school without being eavesdropped on!?" I demanded angrily. I turned to face the three boys only to find them walking away. Ha, scared off. Man, I would remember my first day at high school for a long time.

**Please review. I want a total of ten reviews before I continue. Right now I have 4/10. **


	3. Chapter 3: Hyugga, Leave Me Alone

**Crash and Burn: The Story of Love or Hate – Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: I love the reviews. Some of them make me giggly. Anyways, I love the reviews! I already said that… hm… I have nothing to say for once… yet I am still typing… onto the story! **

**Chapter Three: Hyuuga, Leave me Alone! **

_Leave me alone  
Get out of my face  
I'm tired and low  
Feeling so misplaced  
Time for you to go  
Guess I know I'm better off on my own, oh  
Leave me alone_

-Leave Me Alone

The Veronicas-

I sighed as I read over the lyrics that Hotaru had written. How did they talk me into this band… oh yeah, Hotaru blackmailed me… man, I don't want to sing in front of a bunch of people!

At least Hotaru knew how to write lyrics. I sighed, and lightly sung the lyrics in my head as I thought about how Hotaru became so evil.

_**Flashback**_

"_Mikan-chan, wanna join our band?" Nonoko asked me, smirking. I _

_wondered what the hell she was smirking about._

"_No, I don't enjoy singing in front of people." I said, turning to the three girls who were staring at me._

"_Either way you will end up doing it." Hotaru said, a cruel smirk forming on her face. Okay, that was a little creepy._

"_And why would I end up doing something against my will?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Because if you don't the entire school will find out that you like Natsume Hyuuga, and that you kissed him." _

_The Ice Queen said, evil smirk still on her place and dollar signs in her eyes._

"_And why would you think I like Natsume Hyuuga, and why the hell would I ever kiss the sick bastard." I demanded, annoyed. _

"_When you just said, 'And why would you think I like Natsume Hyuuga' I recorded it. It is easy to cut it to 'I like Natsume Hyuuga' and I can Photoshop a picture of you kissing him. Simple as that," Hotaru said, "And I could sell the picture for twenty dollars each." _

"_You wouldn't do that." I said unsurely. _

"_Oh, Mikan-chan, something to learn about Hotaru is that she will do anything to make money." Anna said, smiling at me brightly. My eyes widened a bit. That is so wrong. _

_And thus I was blackmailed into joining a band…_

_**End of Flashback**_

I really need to steel that recording she has…she probably already made copies. Damn… well, hopefully it isn't _that _bad singing in front of the entire school.

Never mind, who the hell am I fooling, I am actually nervous. And that is rare. No one in my family has 

even heard me sing, and now I am in a band as the lead vocals.

"Come on Mikan, we need to practice our songs! The concert is in a week, and we need to be prepared!" Anna said, jumping around, being all hyper like. Who gave her sugar?

"Hai, Hai, I'm coming." I said, standing up and getting on the practice stage.

Nonoko started beating on the drums and Anna started pounding down the keyboard keys. I tapped my foot to the beat as Hotaru started playing the base guitar and singing some back up vocals. I strummed my guitar and 

began singing, pretty well if I may say so myself, until…

_**BANG BANG BANG…**_

The door busted open, revealing Natsume, Ruka, Koko, and Yuu (Iinchou).

"What the hell are you doing, interrupting our damned practice?!" I demanded, stomping down the stages steps.

"We are going to practice with _our _band here. So, leave." Natsume said coldly, glaring at me.

"Too bad Hyuuga, we are using the room." Hotaru said from on the stage, 

I turned to find her with an unreadable expression.

"Get out." Natsume said blandly.

"Why don't you, and take your clones with you." Nonoko snapped. I smiled at her, hm, she had a really good point, his little group didn't talk, they just stood behind Natsume like he was an almighty god or something. Tch, how lame.

"Yep, we have to practice with Mikan-chan, our new member!" Anna said, placing her hands on hips.

"_Practice _somewhere else." Natsume said, his voice showed his anger though his face stayed blank.

"N-Natsume-san, why don't we practice somewhere else-" Yuu began nervously.

"No we won't, they can." Natsume spat angrily.

"It would be wise to listen to him, Hyuuga." I said rolling my eyes

"No we won't, they can." Natsume spat angrily.

"It would be wise to listen to him, Hyuuga." I said rolling my eyes.

"Why, you gonna put me in a dress and put make-up on me if I don't? You are just a girl, and your girly." Natsume said, smirking at me. Yes, the bastard was _smirking _at _me. _

Damn, he has some kind of nerve to think he can get away with that.

"Oh, Hyuuga's got nerve, or… a death wish, perhaps?" I asked, smirking once his smirk turned into a glare.

He didn't reply. "Cat got your tongue? Or are you just too moronic to say a comeback that is actually a bit witty?" I said sarcastically, I heard Anna giggling.

"Whatever…" Was all he said, before leaving? Wow, that was surprisingly easy, wasn't it??

"Wimps," I muttered under my breath, but the girls heard. Hotaru 

smirked slightly, while Anna giggled and Nonoko nodded in agreement.

**Normal POV:**

A figure lurking in the shadows of a tree, outside the practicing room's window smirked. He watched as the groups argued and the boys group departed slowly. He looked from Mikan to Natsume. This would be interesting.

**Sorry it is short but I need to get some sleep. Two days without it is difficult 4 me! Heh, I am falling asleep as I write it. (Yawn…) Well, I guess bye and please review to make me all happy… Please? Thanks for reading!! **

**Tsuki Megami-chan** (Tsuki Megami means Moon Goddess :)


End file.
